The Pocky Game
by lilbabybee
Summary: Asa introduces Manfred to the Pocky game as a joke and things go a little further than expected ManfredxAsa rated M to be safe


Author's note: I am a bit nervous to post this but I've been re-reading the same ManfredxAsa fanfics from years ago and I'm starving for new ones so I made one. I hope you enjoy. If there are others out there starving like me and want more like this lmk.

"So, what did you call this?" Manfred asked, turning the box over in his hand.

"Pocky." Asa told him.

"Pocky." Manfred repeated.

"It's really good. Trust me. Try it." Asa offered. Manfred opened it up and pulled out one of the sticks. He bit the chocolate tip off. "It's like a biscuit." He said after swallowing it.

"Exactly." Asa nodded.

"It's a bizarre shape." Manfred pulled another piece out and inspected it.

"Yeah, that's what makes it special." Asa said pretending to smoke one. Manfred chuckled. He put one in his mouth and sucked on the chocolate for a moment. Asa eyed the other end before blushing and looking away. Manfred sucked all the chocolate off and bit it.

"In Japan they play a game with it." Asa said shyly.

"Oh? Can we play?" Manfred asked. Asa smiled slyly. That would be pretty funny... Wait. Why was his heart racing?

"Put one in your mouth and hold it straight out." Asa instructed. Manfred obeyed. Asa smiled goofily before moving forward and putting the other end in his mouth. Manfred's eyes widened and he jolted away. Asa finished the Pocky, laughing as he did so.

"What the fuck?!" Manfred shouted.

"That's the game." Asa snorted.

"Is it like Chicken?" Manfred asked, blushing madly and trying to get ahold of himself.

"Could be. Normally couples play it though." Asa shrugged.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Manfred grumbled.

"I like making you squirm." Asa smirked. Manfred shot Asa a dirty luck, "Fuck you. I'll win." He put a piece of Pocky in his mouth and glared at Asa. Asa couldn't help but start laughing again. Manfred looked awfully funny with his angry face and Pocky in his mouth. Asa accepted the challenge and put the other end in his mouth. He moved closer and felt Manfred moved back just a bit. Manfred took a small nibble, moving closer to Asa. Asa could feel his heart pounding. He'd never been this close to Manfred before. He never noticed before how nice Manfred smelled. He took another bite. Their lips were centimeters away. He could feel Manfred's breath speed up. Then he realized... he was feeling _Manfred's breath_. He almost panicked and pulled away but he wouldn't. He wouldn't lose to Manfred. He knew Manfred was a sore winner and wouldn't let him live it down. He furrowed his brow in determination and took the final nibble. He felt his lips connect with Manfred's. To his surprise Manfred didn't pull away.

Was chicken supposed to last this long? The Pocky game wasn't. He didn't think so at least. He swallowed the Pocky and took the next step. He moved his lips slightly to initiate a kiss. He couldn't feel Manfred's breath anymore. Was he not breathing? Asa felt Manfred's hand on his thigh and he startled, breaking the kiss. His face still inches away from a Manfred's, he saw the other boy smiled proudly "I win."

Asa scowled and crossed his arms, "That wasn't fair. You startled me."

"You still pulled away." Manfred's smile grew.

"How far would you have gone?" Asa rose an eyebrow. Manfred's smile dropped and his cheeks grew red.

"Best two out of three. Remember you lost the first time." Asa said, pulling out another piece of Pocky.

"No! I didn't know how to play!" Manfred argued.

"So you want to play two more times?" Asa asked.

"No! I mean-" Manfred crossed his arms.

"We could play two more times." Asa shrugged.

"You want to kiss me two more times?" Manfred questioned, his tone unclear.

"If that's what it takes to win." Asa grinned mischievously.

"You're sick." Manfred grimaced. Asa forced a laugh. For some reason Manfred saying that kind of hurt. He wasn't sick. They were playing a game. That's all. It was just a game and neither of them liked to lose. Asa put the Pocky in his mouth and Manfred joined him. They were much faster this time. It was more like a race. _I'll kiss you first, coward!_ This was weird.

Asa opened his mouth this time, touching Manfred's lips with his tongue. Manfred's eyes widened and he almost pulled away. He put his hand on Asa's thigh again. That wasn't going to work twice. No, sir. Asa grabbed his bum. He felt Manfred jolt a bit. There was a moment neither of them did anything. Asa felt like he could pass out. Why did this excite him so much? It was exhilarating. Manfred moaned in determination and opened his mouth. Asa put his tongue inside Manfred's mouth and the boy quickly pulled away. Asa took his hands off him.

"Holy shit!" Manfred panted. Neither of them were laughing or bantering at this point. He could see Manfred was as overwhelmed as he was.

"One more time. We're tied." Asa breathed. Manfred looked at him nervously. He wasn't sure if his heart could take it again.

"Okay." Manfred whispered, moving in to kiss him.

"Wait." Asa said quickly. Manfred froze and looked confused.

"The Pocky." Asa reminded him. Manfred's eyes widened and he blushed, "Right." he nodded.

Asa put the Pocky in his mouth and soon their lips were connected again. He stuck his tongue out again and Manfred let him in. Much faster this time. Asa felt Manfred's hand on his bum. _Copycat_ Asa thought bitterly. He one upped him and slid his hand on Manfred's jeans and grabbed his bum (over top of his underwear of course). Manfred gasped and touched Asa's tongue with his own. It was in the back of both their minds they weren't playing the Pocky game anymore. They were barely playing at all.

Manfred ran his fingers through Asa's hair but Asa felt no need to put away. It feel...nice. Asa pulled his hand out of Manfred's jeans and moved both his hands under Manfred's shirt, around his waist. Manfred gasped and pulled away. Strangely, while Asa took his hands off Manfred, Manfred kept his hands on Asa's shoulders and didn't immediately put any distance between them.

"That's not fair. Your hands are cold. I didn't pull away to break the kiss! I pulled away because your hands are cold and it surprised me!"

"You didn't want to break the kiss?" Asa whispered, staring him in the eye. Manfred looked surprised at the question. Surprised at what he'd said as well.

"You're still touching me." Asa told him. Manfred took his hands away.

"I didn't want to break the kiss." Asa whispered, looking nervous. Manfred stared at him for a moment before whispering, "Me either."

Asa moved forward and kissed him again. The box of Pocky clattered on the floor.


End file.
